


Tin

by LiteratiAngel92



Series: The Metals Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiAngel92/pseuds/LiteratiAngel92
Summary: It almost reminded Koschei of tin, the way it looked so flimsy and yet so strong at the same time, almost like Theta himself. ThetaKoschei. Third in my Metals series.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: The Metals Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tin

The river glittered, reflecting the blinding light of the twin suns, the silver blue of the calm water casting shards of warm light across the faces of two boys as they sit on the crimson river bank, holding each other's hand and watching the world pass them by.

…

Theta stared at the glistening water, utterly mesmerised by its beauty. He had always had an eye for the beauty that everyone seemed to miss. That was what had drawn him to the boy lying next to him. Koschei wasn't remotely interested in the water. He had seized the opportunity to watch Theta uninterrupted. Theta was so…uncertain of himself that he never let Koschei just sit and look at him, even though that was all Koschei really wanted to do. He still couldn't quite believe that this unpredictable, beautiful boy was his.

Theta finally tore his eyes away from the river and looked at Koschei, who turned away so quickly that he just knew that Theta had seen him looking. Theta smiled shyly, a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks. He could have been part of the landscape, Koschei thought.

" _That water looks so good, Kos…"_ whispered Theta, barely concealing his own excitement.

" _Well go for it, then, Thet. I'm not going to stop you."_ Koschei sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes Theta acted like he was still fifty…he was such a child!

" _You're not coming?"_ Theta pouted, he looked like he'd just been kicked.

" _No. I'm happy here. Don't let me stop you."_

Theta looked at him for a second and then quickly pulled off his Academy robes and jumped head-first into the silver blue water. It almost reminded Koschei of tin, the way it looked so flimsy and yet so strong at the same time, almost like Theta himself. He watched the strange curving ripples that hit the crimson riverbank as Theta's strokes sent waves through the glittering water. He arrived back at the bank and pulled himself up out of the river. He shook his wet hair out his eyes and shivered. This time, Koschei didn't bother to hide his stare.

Theta was tall and gangly, his pectoral muscles barely beginning to be defined but in the brilliant sunlight, he glistened. A million diamonds glancing off the water droplets that clung to his skin. Koschei couldn't even begin to describe it, nor could he attempt to tear his eyes away. He was transfixed. Theta noticed Koschei staring and bit his lower lip, a small worry line appearing on his usually perfect forehead.

" _What is it, Kos?"_ he asked quietly, looking down hurriedly when Koschei's eyes met his own for one burning second.

" _I…you're…but…"_ He had a thousand words to describe Theta, usually derogatory or simple, but now…they all failed him. Nothing could describe the way this boy, this simple, shy boy made Koschei's hearts pound through his chest; the way the sunlight danced across Theta's body; the way he smelt…that perfect concoction of salt and air and grass. _Fresh…perfect…beautiful…_ None of them were enough.

 _"Kos…"_ Theta began, desperate to break the silence.

" _Don't. Just stop talking. Right now."_ Koschei forced the words through gritted teeth as he concentrated painfully on keeping his breathing as even as possible. He finally got himself under some sort of control and exhaled loudly.

" _Now…come here and let me kiss you, you idiot,"_ he demanded, watching Theta's grin spread across his face as he flopped down onto the grass beside him.

There was no grace in Theta's kisses; he was sloppy and awkward, but that was what made them so endearing to Koschei. He didn't want anyone to take control when he was quite happy in his exploration without any assistance. Their lips smashed together clumsily, Koschei's tongue pushing carefully into Theta's mouth. There was always some new element to their kisses, as if they hadn't quite finished discovering what they could and couldn't do. They just wanted to try things and see what happened, because they knew that the other would never reproach them. Their trust was an instant unbreakable bond.

Carefully, Koschei's fingers traced across Theta's bare shoulders and down the planes of his skinny chest, smoothing the downy hair that was matted slightly from the water that still glistened across his skin. Theta shivered and enfolded himself into Koschei's warm arms. Koschei's fingers continued to stroke across Theta's exposed skin, tickling him slightly with their light touch as his mouth moved to Theta's neck and he placed unfamiliar butterfly kisses along his jugular. At this myriad of new sensations, Theta pulled back slightly, unsure.

" _What are you doing, Kos?"_ he enquired shakily, his breathing speeding up as he did so.

" _Exploring you."_ Koschei replied, unabashed. He had seemingly recovered the power of speech.

 _"Just…hold still, Thet._ Please. _"_ he whispered, continuing with his ministrations, muttering marvelling words like, _'amazing'_ when Theta jumped slightly as the cool breeze of Koschei's breath hit his skin or, _'beautiful'_ , when Theta smiled into a kiss.

When Koschei was satisfied, they lay in the scarlet grass and just held each other, knowing that they belonged to each other, whether they were prepared for that or not. As the shadows began to lengthen across the burnt orange sky, transforming it into a dusky blue, Theta finally sat up. Leaning back on his hands, he looked at the other boy and grinned.

_"Kos?"_

" _Mmm?"_ Koschei's reply was muffled by drowsiness as he stared sleepily at Theta.

 _"Can I put my clothes back on now? Only it's getting cold and I'll have to go back soon…"_ he faltered, waiting for Koschei's response.

" _Oh. Right. Yeah, 'course you can."_ It stung him that Theta had to leave but something fluttered in the pit of his stomach as he realised that Theta hadn't referred to _'going back'_ as _'going home'_.

 _"Kos…?"_ Theta said, his words smothered by the robe that his head was stuck in.

_"What?"_

" _Do you love me?"_ Such a child, thought Koschei, but even so, he paused before answering.

 _"Don't be silly, Thet. Come on, let's go back."_ Theta smiled. Koschei hadn't called it _'going home'_ either.

…

Just as the sunlight had done earlier, the moonlight shimmered across the surface of the water, which was now even more silver blue than it had been during the day. The rays of light flew across the landscape in their reflected paths, and followed the tracks left by two boys who walked to their separate houses hand-in-hand and later, dreamt of each other under the cover of dusty tin-coloured stars.


End file.
